robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Games Wiki:Chat
ROBLOX Games Wiki's Chat Policy correlates with the rules of the chat room, where by pursuing this further, documents how disputes, rules and behavior should follow. #Spamming is not acceptable, even if it means to gain attention. #Page clearing (long gap) is not permitted unless a Chat Moderator allows someone to do so. #Before you can be kick-banned, you will receive three warnings via mainstream chat, or if necessary, private chat. If you fail to oblige, you will be banned from Chat. ##However this may vary, depending on how extreme or disrespectful the user has been. Similarly, trollers and spammers will be kick-banned with no warning. #It is recommended that arguments are not to occur under any circumstances. While impossible in most scenarios, we highly suggest you take it to a private chat as to not disrupt the normal flow of mainstream chat. #Mini-modding is not permitted. There are moderators and admins who have powers to enforce the rules. In the event that there is no admin or moderator on, a user can report someone breaking the rules to an administrator on their Message Wall. #Treat everyone with respect. Nobody is like dirt as you are all human beings (and bots!). Disrespect will be highly regarded and you will receive a warning and/or kick(ban) depending on the nature of it. #Administrators and Chat Moderators are there for a reason, if you have a problem, tell them. Please do not try to solve it yourself if it is too big, or else you will most likely have caused more problems. #Roblox Games Wiki follows a zero tolerance on profanity. Despite profanity changes from country to country, you must follow that of the American English standards. Using profanity will result in an instant kick. Should this persist, a ban will be put into place. ##On a side note, mild profanity such as "damn", "hell", "ass" and "crap" are permitted and you will face no problem. #Discussions revolving around inappropriate content including sexual content, religious discussion and questioning the ROBLOX Games Wiki administrators are strictly prohibited and regarded as immature and foolish behavior with a chat ban put into effect. ##Political discussion is allowed however, as long as it does not get to the point where it turns into rule 4. #Sockpuppetting for chat is strictly prohibited. Failure to respond with this rule will result in an instant IP ban unless you carry a sufficient and understandable reason for doing so. #Abusing any features on chat such as the away button will result in an instant two hour ban. #Users are not permitted in stating boredom and then leaving chat. This will result in a 24 hour chat ban. #Religious beliefs should not be criticised in any way. Remember to respect what others believe, whether you think it is right or not. Failure to comprehend this will result in a two day ban, regardless of rights. #Becoming a Chat Moderator is not easy, but if you think you have done enough, apply here. #Administators and Chat Moderators are affected by these rules as well, but they may break them with a justified reason for doing so. Name Color Legend In the Chat, name colors are used. Here is the list of all the highlights in the RGW Chat. Site Administration Super Moderator Site Moderator Forum Moderator Chat Moderator Contest Judge Registered Member Chat